Hello Uchiha Sasuke SongFic Oneshot
by GoddessChi
Summary: Like I said before, I don't write good summaries. I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This story is based on the song 'Hello' that belongs to Evanescence. Not me. Naruto and Evanescence are both totally awesome!


_** Playground Schoolbell Rings Again **_

You leave kunoichi class and met up with your best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. His parents are very close to yours and have known each other since they were in diapers. You were just a few months older than him, but that didn't matter. You were like family. You and him always go to his clan's training grounds everyday after Ninja Training School. Today was no exception.

_** Rainclouds Come To Play Again **_

The weather was kinda gloomy and the clouds were so dark that even Shikamaru would have found it troublesome to watch them pass. It didn't bother you at all, nor did it bother Sasuke. In fact, he looked like the same hard-working, cheerful, 8 year old boy he really is.

When you reached the gates, it was already dark and the full moon shone a brilliant white, radiating through the thick fog that suddenly loomed over you both. You could barely see and had put your hands out to make up for your lack of vision. Your hand managed to find Sasuke's shoulder and rest itself on it. He grabbed it and ran towards his house. You had no idea what was going on but it was obviously bad. When you two ended up in what seems like the living room, you saw his parents lying on the floor.

"Okaasan..." he said, his body trembling, shaking with fear.

_** Has No One Told You She's Not Breathing? **_

They were dead.

At least, you thought they were dead.

You looked up to see Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He was wearing his ANBU uniform and was holding a katana. With one sweep of his hand he confirmed any doubts you had of whether the Uchiha parents were still alive or not. Itachi hit you in the back of the head and knocked you out and the last thing you remember was Sasuke falling to the floor, screaming his head off.

_** Hello. **_

_**I'm Your Mind. **_

_**Giving You Someone To Talk To **_

You wake up and you were alone in a room. You looked around and seeing Sasuke's parents dead on the floor triggered images of what had previously happened to flash through you brain.

You ran out of the house to look for Sasuke. It was now raining and you saw him lying on the grass near some trees.

_** Hello **_

"Sasuke-kun!" you said, running towards him.

You tried to wake him up, calling his name. When his consciousness returned, you hugged him tight, tears streaming from your eyes. When you let go of him and looked into his eyes, his expression showed utter pain and sadness.

_** If I Smile And Don't Believe**_

_**Soon I Know I'll Wake From This Dream **_

"Sasuke-kun!" you said, trying to smile. "Your clan isn't dead!"

He looked up at you with suprise and confusion.

"We're just hallucinating! None of this is real! It's all just a nightmare, Sasuke-kun.. We just need to wake up-"

He slapped you.

Hard.

He was yelling at you, but his voice merely echoed a blurry noise. Your vision was cloudy and every muscle on your little body hurted. Seeing that you weren't listening, or couldn't for that matter, he walked away.

You got up, leaving the section of the village where the Uchiha clan once lived. You were soaked and was looking at all the dead bodies on the ground.

'It's all a nightmare. None of this is real. I'm sleeping in my bed right now.'

Those words repeated itself over and over in your mind. You looked up at the sky and thanked the rain, for they were hiding your tears, or so you thought.

_** Don't Try To Fix Me I'm Not Broken **_

You were now walking to the other training grounds where you and Sasuke would go whenever you didn't train at his clan's compound. You wanted to apologize to him. You saw Mizuki-sensei walking towards you.

"Why are you crying, -chan?" he said touching your cheek with his hand.

You slapped it away and ran to find Sasuke. You seriously thought it was a dream.

And you still do.

_** Hello. **_

_**I'm The Lie. **_

_**Living For You So You Can Hide. **_

"Sasuke-kun!" you screamed.

He was throwing shurikens and kunai at several targets at the same time, though he appears to fail to hit the center on each of them. He saw you and turned to leave but you grabbed his wrist. He remained with his back to you, not wanting to meet your gaze.

_** Don't Cry **_

"Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun."

He freed his wrist from your grasp and turned slightly so that only one of his coal-black eyes can be seen. He saw that your eyes were filled with tears and emitted waves of regret and sorrow. He turned around fast, slapping you once again, this time so hard that you fell to the ground.

_** Suddenly I Know I'm Not Sleeping **_

"You still think this is a dream ?!?" he yelled.

"No." You said, your voice quivering. "I don't."

_** Hello I'm Still Here **_

He turned to leave once again, but you had taken hold of his shirt.

"Leave me alone. I never want to see you again."

"W-why.. Sasuke-kun?"

_** All That's Left Of Yesterday **_

"From now on, whenever I see you, all it will bring me are bad memories."

You let go of his shirt and watched him walk off. You got up and ran out the village gates, never to return.

Or so you thought.


End file.
